1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable-to-board connector, and more particularly to a cable-to-board connector having a better electromagnetic shielding performance.
2. The Related Art
In general, a cable-to-board connector adapted for connecting between a cable and a circuit board includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a plug housing, a plurality of plug terminals disposed in the plug housing, and a plug shielding shell surrounding the plug housing. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle housing, a plurality of receptacle terminals disposed in the receptacle housing, and a receptacle shielding shell surrounding the receptacle housing. When the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector, the plug terminals electrically contact with the receptacle terminals to realize an electrical connection between the cable and the circuit board. However, the plug shielding shell is apart from the receptacle shielding shell to weaken an electromagnetic shielding performance of the cable-to-board connector that affects the electrical connection between the cable and the circuit board.